She is Rukia, Isn't she?
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: The last chapter, Chapter 11 UPDATE ! Sekarang, semuanya Happy Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**She is Rukia, isn't She ?!**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo, yang saya punya Cuma fic-fic saya.**

**Warning : OC saya bakal muncul disini, namanya Hikari.**

**SUMMARY : setelah winter war berakhir, ingatan Ichigo dan para manusia mengenai shinigami dihapus. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang mirip Rukia yang telah meninggal, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan para manusia dan para roh.**

**~C.c.C~**

Diatas menara putih, berdiri sesosok gadis berpakaian long dress putih, matanya yang berwarna coklat memandang daratan Soul Society yang menjadi tempat tinggal para roh, rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak karena tertiup angin.

Disamping gadis tadi, berdiri sesosok gadis lain berpakaian t-shirt ketat berwarna hitam polos dan sebuah celana yang juga ketat berwarna hitam, kemudian pakaian ketat itu ditutupi oleh sebuah kimono hitam longgar yang pada bagian roknya agak melambai-lambai jika tertiup angin..*A/N:bayangin kimononya Shizuku dan Himura tapi lebih longgar dan berantakan*

Gadis yang berpakaian hitam, menancapkan pedangnya kuat-kuat pada atap menara. Dua detik kemudian, terjadilah ledakan di tempat itu. Hawa dinginpun menyelimuti Soul Society, menghasilkan badai salju yang menerpa tempat tinggal para roh itu.

**~C.c.C~**

Awan mendung menyelimuti Karakura, menandakan musim dingin yang akan segera datang. Pagi ini Ichigo bangun dengan suasana hati buruk, dia baru saja bermimpi aneh. Dalam kepalanya terekam jelas mimpi itu.

_Aku__ berdiri diantara orang-orang berkimono hitam, dirikupun berkimono hitam. __Dalam pelukanku tertidur tanpa nafas seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam._

'_Tes'_

_Setitik airmata jatuh kewajah sang gadis, dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah airmataku._

_Aku__ terus memanggil-manggil sebuah nama, "Rukia.". Walaupun tubuh gadis itu telah menghilang, menjadi debu-debu yang berterbangan ke angkasa, aku tetap memanggil nama itu, dan saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa 'Rukia' adalah gadis itu. Mungkin, dengan memanggil namanya, aku berharap gadis bernama Rukia itu kembali ke hadapanku dan tersenyum padaku._

"Siapa sih Rukia itu, kenapa sampai muncul ke mimpiku dengan cara seperti itu??" tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichi-nii, tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah bangun?" tanya Yuzu tiba-tiba, membuat Ichigo yang sedang minum susu di dapur kaget sehingga menyemburkan minumannya tersebut.

"Pagi-pagi kok sudah melamun sih Ichi-nii??" tanya Yuzu lagi sambil bersiap-siap memasak sarapan.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya mimpi aneh semalam," jawab Ichigo sambil menuju kamarnya, tentunya setelah melap bekas semburannya.

"Mimpi apa??" tanya Karin yang kebetulan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Ichigo tetap melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar, menyiapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah. Namun, samar-samar Karin mendengar gerutuan kakak laki-lakinya itu, "Bukan urusanmu.". Sambil menghela nafas, Karin juga melanjutkan jalannya ke dapur.

**~C.c.C~**

"Selamat pagi Kurosaki-kun," sapa Inoue, orang yang digosipkan sebagai pacar Ichigo karena kedekatan hubungan mereka berdua. Padahal, Inoue bukan pacar Ichigo, dan Ichigopun tidak menganggap Inoue lebih dari teman.

"Selamat pagi Inoue," sapa balik Ichigo, nada suaranya terdengar lebih ketus daripada biasanya.

Teman-teman Ichigo yang lain pun menyapanya tanpa peduli bahwa sapaan balik Ichigo lebih ketus daripada biasanya.

"Kau kenapa sih Ichigo??" tanya Tatsuki, teman Ichigo sejak kecil.

"Hanya sedikit bermimpi aneh," jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Ceritakan saja padaku agar kau lega Ichigoooo!!!" seru Keigo lebay dan langsung mendapat jitakan ganda dari Ichigo dan Tatsuki.

"Benar, ceritakanlah pada kami!!" kata Inoue.

Dengan amat terpakasa setelah dipaksa oleh teman-temannya, Ichigopun menceritakan mimpinya.

"Aneh."

"Mesum."

"Pedofil."

Itulah komentar-komentar dari teman-temannya, membuat Ichigo jadi ingin menjitak mereka semua karena terlalu kesal.

_TING... TONG...._

Tapi rupanya teman-teman Ichigo itu diselamatkan bel, dan pelajaranpun berjalan seperti biasa.

**~C.c.C~**

Istirahat siang, saat dimana para murid-murid sedang dikantin untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang keroncongan ataupun hanya dikelas sambil bertengkar dengan murid lainnya. Ichigo malah harus terjebak di kelas bersama-sama teman-temannya yang aneh dan lebay semacam Keigo. Dan sekarang, dia sedang bertengkar dengan Keigo dipinggir jendela mengenai betapa anehnya dia.

"Hei Ichigo, kau kejam sekali mengataiku aneh," kata Keigo sambil menangis lebay.

"Huh, kau itu kan memang aneh," kata Ichigo tajam sambil mendengus kesal.

Dan untuk selanjutnya, Keigo terus merecoki Ichigo dengan ke-lebay-annya.

"Minggir !!" Ichigo mendengar suara berbisik itu didalam kepalanya.

Dalam sekejab, seorang gadis mungil berambut panjang dikuncir kuda dan memakai seragam sekolah sudah berada di ambang jendela. Memandang Ichigo tajam dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"KAU??" teriak ichigo dan gadis itu bersamaan.

Wajah gadis berkuncir itu adalah wajah gadis yang berada dalam mimpinya, wajah Rukia.

**T B C**

**Author's Note :**

**Aluhaa,.... saya kembali dengan fic multichapter IchiRuki.**

**Bagi yang sudah bosen sama IchiRuki, kali ini genrenya Angst campur Romance campur Mysteri ditambah Hurt/ Comfort. Hampir mirip dikit genrenya sama Vampire Tragedy.**

**Tapi,.. disini ngga ada bunuh-bunuhan.**

**Okey, Maybe you will be give me some REVIEW?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo, yang saya punya Cuma fic-fic saya.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, maybe AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !!**

**SUMMARY : Gadis berwajah mirip Rukia itu, membangkitkan sebuah perasaan rindu tak wajar pada diri Ichigo..**

**- Missing You -**

"Kau??" Gadis yang berwajah sama dengan Rukia berteriak bersamaan dengan teriakan Ichigo.

Dan dalam sekejab, semua orang disekitar situ memandang heran pada mereka berdua.

"Kau orang yang menabrakku di trotoar tadi pagi," kata gadis itu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Ichigo.

"Hah??" Ichigo hanya bisa cengo mendadak.

Setelah dilihat baik-baik, gadis dihadapan Ichigo saat ini lebih tinggi sekitar 10 cm dari gadis yang ada dimimpinya.

"Wah, kau hebat ya bisa melompat ke lantai tiga," ujar Tatsuki membuyarkan keheningan dikelas sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

Gadis berwajah mirip Rukia itu memandang tajam Tatsuki.

"Aku tidak melompat, melainkan turun dari lantai empat," jawab gadis itu.

"Eh??? Kau jatuh dari lantai empat??" tanya Tatsuki dan Ichigo bersamaan dengan kaget.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa??" tanya Inoue dengan polos dan mengabaikan keterkejutan Ichigo dan Tatsuki.

"Rui, Hikari Rui," jawab gadis itu.

"Lho, Hikari ada disini toh, tadi aku mencari-carimu. Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba menghilang??" tanya Ochi-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang.

Rui membungkuk tanda meminta maaf.

"Tadi aku jatuh dari jendela, dan untuk menyelamatkan diri aku berpegangan pada jendela lantai tiga, kemudian masuk ke kelas ini," jawab Rui sambil tetap membungkuk.

"Kau jatuh??" tanya Ochi-sensei dengan panik. "Luka??"

Rui mengakkan badannya kemudian menggeleng. "Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Rui.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku bisa dimarahi kepala sekolah kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, kau murid penting sih," kata Ochi-sensei berlebihan.

Selagi Ochi-sensei berbicara, Ichigo sama sekali tidak melepaskan Rui dari pandangannya, dan Ichigo menemukan sebuah perasaan aneh menjalari dirinya, sebuah perasaan rindu yang membuncah.

**T B C**

**Hope you like it, and wanna to REVIEW it.**

**Thanks For Read and Review.**

**I was replay your REVIEW at Private Message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo, yang saya punya Cuma fic-fic saya.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, maybe AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : Mereka datang, untuk mengawasi nya.**

**- They are come -**

Matahari berada di sisi barat, cahayanya hampir mendekati warna orange namun tetap menyilaukan. Ichigo duduk di bangku di pinggir lapangan sekolah, matanya menatap latihan sepak bola tanpa semangat, peluh yang menetes di wajahnya membasahi seragam sepak bolanya. Kemudian, dengan rakus Ichigo meminum air mineralnya.

Sebuah nama terlintas tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya, "Rukia." . Ya, nama itu terus menyertainya sejak terbangun di pagi hari tadi, dan semakin terpatri dalam pikirannya sejak Rui muncul di kelasnya tadi.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau mau main tidak ?" Tanya Mizuhiro, membuat Ichigo berhenti memikirkan Rukia sekaligus membuatnya tersedak air.

"Oke," teriak Ichigo memberi jawaban. Sambil terbatuk-batuk sebentar, Ichigo berjalan ke lapangan kemudian kembali bermain.

Diatap gedung sekolah itu, ada beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan Ichigo. Seorang adalah seorang anak laki-laki pendek berambut seperti salju, dan seorang yang lain adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang kecoklatan berdada besar. Mereka yang ada disana mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Karakura.

"Kita bertemu dengannya lagi," kata si anak laki-laki , nada suaranya dipenuhi nada pasrah dan enggan.

"Semoga saja hanya dengan bertemu, ingatannya tidak kembali," kata si perempuan.

"Diam kau Matsumoto !" perintah si anak laki-laki.

"Jangan galak begitu _Taichou_, nanti Momo-_chan_ tidak cinta lagi lho," kata Matsumoto dengan tampang jahil.

Muka si Taichou berubah merah, semerah rambut seseorang yang sedari tadi ada bersama mereka, dia juga sedang memperhatikan Ichigo sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah Hitsugaya _taichou_, jangan meladeni Matsmoto-_san_, nanti malah semakin dijahili," kata si rambut merah.

"Kau juga diamlah Abarai Renji." Si rambut merah menjadi sasaran amukan Hitsugaya.

"Ukh, ma-maaf Hitsugaya _taichou_," kata Renji begitu merasakan hawa membunuh dari kata-kata amukan Hitsugaya.

"GYAAA," teriakan Renji menggema dan burung-burung gagak berterbangan.

"Kau dengar suara teriakan ?" tanya Keigo pada Ichigo dan Mizuhiro yang pulang bersamanya.

"Hanya perasaanmu," kata Ichigo dan Mizuhiro bersamaan tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Ke-kejam, kalian kira aku bohong ?" kata Keigo lebay.

Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Keigo, Mizuhiro dan Ichigo berjalan pulang.

Sementara itu, Renji yang babak belur diatap.

"Ta-taichou, Ichigo sudah pergi tuh, mau diikuti ?" tanya Renji takut-takut, takut dibekukan Hyourinmaru.

"Kau bodoh ya? walaupun ingatannya sudah dihapus, bukan berarti kemampuannya spiritualnya yang hebat itu menghilang. Sementara, kita akan menetap dirumah Urahara," kata Hitsugaya. Dia, Matsumoto dan Renji pun beranjak dari tempat itu setelah memandang sekilas kearah Ichigo.

"Tidak pernah kusangka, dimana 'dia' hadir kembali dalam kehidupan ini, kau juga harus mengalami permasalahan dengan roh lagi," kata Hitsugaya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan atap.

**T B C**

**Author's Note :**

**Chapter 3 UPDATE nieh.**

**Maaf ya readers, author satu ini belum bisa nampilin chapter yang lebih panjang.**

**Patokannya judul per-chapter sih.**

**Sekarang, aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah nge-review, nanti balesan Revienya nyusul di PM ya.**

**REVIEW chapter ini juga oke?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Julie : **Halo minna, saya akhirnya update chapter 4 nih. Makasih ya yang udah REVIEW chapter 3 kemarin, ini balesannya. Ichigo, baca!

**Ichigo : **yang pertama dari** Sacchan Linda Shirayuki. **Karena banyak yang kurang nangkep ceritanya, author kita satu ini mau ngasih bocoran kalo ternyata Rui adalah Rukia.

**Readers : **Eh, lho, kok?*cengo*

**Julie : **ya begitulah, jadi Rui itu adalah Rukia. Kenapa bisa begitu? Nanti akan dijelaskan di fic entah chapter ke berapa.

**Rui / Rukia : ** Saya yang bacain berikutnya, dari **sarsaraway20, **sekalian **So-Chand 'Luph plenD' **dan **Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki, **kali ini udah panjang belum? Tapi mohon dimaklumi ya, si author emang kaya gitu orangnya, ngga bakat masuk sastra .

**Julie** : *ngambek*

**Hitsugaya** : Huh, untuk apa aku disini? *dipaksa Matsu kesini*  
**Julie** : kamu harus bacain balesan REVIEW buat **Riztichimaru**!

**Hitsugaya** : cih, buat apaan?  
**Julie** : Baca! Atau kamu mau dibikin dibenci Momo di fic ini? *pasang muka serem = ngancem*

**Hitsugaya** : psst... terpaksa deh. Ingatan Ichigo itu alurnya mundur, kali inipun si shinigami daiko itu mimpiin ingatannya lagi.

**Julie** : hehehe*senyum gaje*. Berikutnya Shiro-chan lagi ya yang bacain balesan REVIEWnya **–killuMika 623-**?

**Hitsugaya** : ogah * berpaling dengan muka dingin*

**Julie** : ya, ya, ya? *pasang muka kayak tupai*

**Hitsugaya** : *kesabaran habis, bekuin author* SURUH AJA TUH OC LU, SI HIKARI!

**Hikari** : Eh?

**Julie** : kalo ngga ada yang mau, saya sendiri deh yang jawab REVIEW. Maaf ya updatenya lama. Jadi, setelah ingatannya dihapus, Ichigo tetep bisa liat roh, tapi kekuatan dia disegel.

**Rui / Rukia** : berikutnya **Ruki-chan' pipy**, diatas tadi udah dibacain ama si strawberry kalo saya itu Rui, dan Rui adalah saya.

**Julie** : **Aizawa ayumu**-chan, saya akan terus berjuang membuat fic ini. Makanya, REVIEW terus ya! Ah, tadi si Shiro-chan sebut-sebut Hikari kan? Dia tuh OC disini, dia yang jadi kunci kenapa Rui itu Rukia.

**Rui / Rukia **: *noel-noel author*

**Julie** : *noleh dengan muka bingung*

**Rui / Rukia **: Hikari-sama bilang, dibawah aja kalau mau ngenalin dia, biar readers-san penasaran.

**Julie** : oke kalau emang gitu maunya Hikari. Maaf udah menyita 1 halaman dengan talk show gaje ini, ayo enjoy chapter 4!

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo, yang saya punya Cuma ****fic-fic saya.**

**Warning :****OC, OOC, maybe AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Lik****e, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : gadis itu ingin mengembalikan sesuatu yang telah lama dihapus, dari Ichigo.**

**- The mysterious girl named Hikari -**

Pagi yang sama seperti pagi hari sebelumnya, cuaca yang tetap dingin, tetap masuk sekolah, dan yang paling membuat hari ini sama seperti hari kemarin bagi Ichigo adalah mimpi yang membawa kejadian yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Tapi, kali ini mimpi itu membuat Ichigo bangun dengan keringat bercucuran.

_Aku berdiri sambil menggenggam pedang hitam, dan darah mengalir di setiap lukaku. Di hadapanku, berdiri seorang pria yang tak kalah berantakannya denganku, bajunya robek dan darah mengalir dari setiap lukanya._

"_Hei Shinigami, kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku? __Kaulah yang akan mati lebih dulu," kata pria dihadapanku._

_Tanpa perintahku, mulutku bergerak sendiri, berkata, "Sombong sekali kau Aizen. Kalaupun aku harus mati, setidaknya kaupun harus mati."_

_Kami saling menerjang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, kemudian,..._

_JRASH_

_Saling menusuk. Walaupun Aizen tertusuk pedangku ,tapi pedangnya tak menusuk tubuhku. Melainkan orang yang melindungiku, Rukia._

_Aizen terbatuk darah, kemudian secara perlahan tubuhnya menjadi debu-debu yang diterbangkan angin. Aku hanya mampu menatap ketika hal itu terjadi, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Rukia ke tanah._

"_RUKIAAA."_

Dan saat itulah Ichigo terbangun, saat meneriakkan nama Rukia. Tapi ketika terbangun, tak satupun suara keluar dari bibirnya, hanya ada peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo hanya bisa terduduk sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. "Rukia? Siapa itu Rukia?" batin Ichigo tetap berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ichi-niiii, ayo banguuuunnn!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah bangun," kata Ichigo. Disingkapnya selimut yang melindunginya dari dinginnya udara walaupun sebenarnya dia kepanasan, kemudian berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar yang sengaja dikuncinya. "Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo pada adiknya yang tadi menggedor kamar Ichigo.

"Ada temanmu yang datang menjemput," jawab Yuzu.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya heran. Yuzu yang mengerti maksud dari gerakan itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu menahu.

**~C.c.C~**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk bagaikan seorang putri di sofa ruang tamu rumah Kurosaki. Ichigo yang mengira akan menemukan Keigo atau Mizuhiro di ruang tamunya hanya bisa shock dan pura-pura kenal gadis itu demi harga dirinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," kata Ichigo.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya gadis itu.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, mereka berdua pergi bersama diantar lambaian sapu tangan dan tingkah lebay Isshin.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ichigo begitu mereka cukup jauh dari rumah.

"Hikari."

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku saudaranya Rui, dan aku yakin kau mengenal Rui," lanjut gadis itu sebelum Ichigo bisa menyela..

"Si murid baru?"

Hikari mengangguk. "Seragam ini pun bukan milikku, melainkan miliknya. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Hikari.

"Silahkan."

"Kau akan kehilangan 'dia' lagi. Sama seperti 1 tahun yang lalu, kau akan mengulang hari itu."

"Ap-?"

Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hikari memotong. "Kecuali jika kau bisa mengingat 'dia' dan kekuatanmu kembali."

Angin langsung berhembus begitu Hikari menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Angin kencang itu membuat Ichigo terpaksa menutup mata agar matanya tak kemasukan debu. Dan ketika dia membuka kembali matanya, Hikari telah menghilang.

**Masih bersambung!**** Dan jangan lupa REVIEW !**

**Hikari **

**Nama : tidak diketahui**

**Umur : tidak diketahui**

**Pekerjaan : Buronan Soul Society**

**Tinggi : 159 centimeter**

**Berat : 42 kilogram**

**Warna rambut : pirang, agak mirip madu**

**Warna mata : coklat terang, kayak mata kucing.**

**Hobi : jalan-jalan**

**Keahlian : ****Rahasia**

**Kata-kata favorit : "Gapai semua yang kau inginkan, jangan biarkan seorang pun atau apa pun menghalangi"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo**** tuh.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : Sebuah pertemuan yang tak disengaja, memicu timbulnya berbagai masalah.**

**- Surprised -**

Karakura tempat Ichigo tinggal dan menghabiskan 17 tahun masa hidupnya hanyalah sebuah kawasan kecil dimana para penduduknya bisa pergi ke pantai hanya dengan menempuh waktu 30 menit naik bis. Dan disinilah Ichigo, di dalam bis yang akan mengantarkannya menuju pantai.

Setelah pertemuannya yang 'membingungkan' dengan gadis bernama Hikari, Ichigo memutuskan membolos sekolah dan pergi merenung di tempat sepi, yang maksudnya adalah pantai Karakura. Tempat itu mungkin ramai ketika musim panas, tapi tidak ketika menjelang musim dingin begini, tempat itu kini sepi.

Sebagian orang mungkin akan menganggap Ichigo bodoh atau tolol karena memusingkan sebuah mimpi yang baru dan hanya terjadi 2 kali. Namun entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa harus segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya 'Rukia' itu karena dia terlibat secara khusus dalam kejadian dalam mimpinya itu. Selain alasan tadi, dia juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya terhadap gadis misterius dalam mimpinya itu.

"Haaahh,.." Ichigo menghela nafas.

Kini dia sudah berdiri di halte pantai, merapatkan jas sekolahnya untuk menghalau dinginnya cuaca, menunggu bus yang membawanya ke tempat itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

Dan ketika bus itu menderu meninggalkan Ichigo, membiarkan dirinya memandang batas temu antara birunya laut dan birunya langit, Ichigo meliaht seseorang telah lebih dulu berdiri disana, seorang gadis mungil yang memakai seragam SMA Karakura dan rambut panjang gadis itu diikat ekor kuda. Ichigo tahu betul siapa gadis itu, Hikari Rui.

Hikari Rui membolos sekolah pada hari pertama seharusnya ia bersekolah, ada sesuatu yang ia ingin hindari di tempat itu, dan apakah itu? Rui sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Haahh," Ri menghela nafas, sama sekali tak memedulikan bahwa dinginnya air yang merendam kaki telanjangnya membuatnya benar-benar nyaris menggigil kedinginan.

"Kata orang, satu kali menghela nafas bisa membuat kita kehilangan satu kebahagiaan lho," kata seseorang dari belakang Rui yang sedang memandang horizon biru. Tapi, Rui tak kaget sama sekali, dia tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, bahakan sebelum orang itu menegurnya.

Rui menghirup udara, entah udara musim gugur atau musim dingin Rui tak mau memusingkan itu, memejamkan matanya agar bisa semakin menikmati aroma asin air laut yang samar-samar tercium oleh hidungnya. "Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rui pelan, masih tetap memejamkan mata. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kukira jawaban yang akan ku lontarkan sama saja dengan jawaban yang akan kau lontarkan jika aku menanyakan hal serupa, membolos sekolah."

Rui tersenyum, Ichigo memang tak bisa melihatnya namun dia tahu Rui tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum," kata Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau bahkan sama sekali tak melihat wajahku ketika aku melakukan itu," kata Rui, nada suara wanita itu sedikit diwarnai keterkejutan, yang entah bagaimana membuat Ichigo terhibur.

Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai membolos, batin Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Ichigo.

Rui membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian berbalik menatap Ichigo, dan dengan lambat-lambat menjawab, "Itu bukan urusanmu." dengan nada tak suka, jelas sekali tak ingin diinterogasi.

"Oke, oke, tapi kau tak perlu marah begitu kan?" kata Ichigo lagi.

Hening, hanya suara ombak yang terdengar mengisi kesunyian.

Rui tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Aneh ya, padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin, tapi bisa langsung akrab, benar-benar seolah seperti kenalan lama," katanya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Ichigo ingin sekali mengatakan kalimat itu, namun yang terdengar keluar dari bibirnya malah. "Kau punya saudara kembar Hikari-san?" sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Rukia adalah saudara kembar Rui, hanya tindakan bawah sadar, dan entah mengapa dia tak suka memanggil Rui dengan panggilan 'Hikari'.

Rui menyibakkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Panggil saja aku Rui, Kurosaki-san," kata Rui. "Dan mengenai pertanyaanmu, aku tidak memiliki saudara kembar , aku bahkan tidak tahu aku memiliki saudara atau tidak," lanjutnya.

Ichigo merasa aneh mendengar jawaban itu, mengingat tadi pagi dia bertemu seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama 'Hikari' yang mengaku sebagai saudara gadis itu.

"Mengejutkan ya mengetahui ada orang yang tidak tahu mengenai dirinya sendiri," komentar Ichigo.

"Hahaha." Rui tertawa kecil. "Aku memang tidak tahu kok, aku kan manusia yang tidak memiliki ingatan."

Kata itu berhasil membuat Ichigo kaget. Membuatnya sekali lagi terdiam. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, keheningan diantara mereka tiba-tiba saja dibuyarkan oleh suara raungan, yang membuat Ichigo spontan menengadah memandang ke langit tempat suara raungan itu berasal, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat langit mulai retak.

T. B. C

Author's Note :

Permisi Minna, chapter 5 update mieh.

Gomen sekali ya kalau masih pendek, tapi se-enggaknya udah lebih panjang daripada chapter 4 *Suer ngga bo'ong*

Bales Review dulu ya ?

**Mika Zaoldyeck-623** : Ok, makasih atas nasihatnya. Sekarang udah panjang kan?

**Ciel L. Chisai : **Senengnya kalo readers jadi penasaran, fufufu,...

**Riztichimaru** : Amiiinnnn

**Ruki Yagami** : Itu masih rahasia. Ikutin aja chapter-chapter berikutnya.

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : Nieh udah update, semoga dirimu suka ya.

**Aizawa Ayumu** : Knapa pendek? karen author ngga bakat sastra. Wah, syukur deh kalau dikau suka.

**ichirukiluna gituloh** : Ok, ok. Nieh udah dipanjangin 3 baris-killed- . Hikari bi;lang dia sepupunya Rui. Rui itu ya... Rukia donk.

**Dwilan cutegt** : Waahhh,... Bund dateng buat repiu fic Julie, senengnya. Nieh udah dipanjangin 3 baris. Semoga dikau suka ya.

**kuroi no yuki** : Thanks udah repiu. iya, si rui th rukia.

udah q tulis kan di blsan review ch 3 di chapter 4. knapa bisa bgitu akan dijelasin di entah-chapter-keberapa.

aya-na rifa'i : Sabar ya buu,...

**aRaRaNcHa** : Wah, kamu belum tau sifat aslinya Hikari sih. Si Hikari ruh sebenarnya bo'onginIchi lho...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo**** tuh.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : Ketika Ichigo sedang dalam acara bolos sekolahnya bersama Rui, seseorang atau sesuatu telah mengembalikan ingatan Inoue Orihime.**

**- About Her -**

Kita kembali pada pagi hari yang sama dengan pagi hari dimana Ichigo bertemu Hikari, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menyuruh Ichigo mengingat seseorang dan mendapatkan kekuatan, Inoue Orihime berangkat ke sekolah bersama Tatsuki Arisawa tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi dan diikuti.

"Wah, wah, aku kangen sekali sama Orihime," kata Matsumoto sambil mengawasi Inoue dari angkasa.

"Kalau tidak kangen justru aneh kan, kalian sangat dekat dan sudah sekitar satu tahun - menurut waktu manusia – tidak bertemu," kata Renji.

"Dan aku juga tak menyangka bahwa fukutaichou divisi 6 begitu memperhatikanku," goda Matsumoto.

Renji langsung marah-marah nggak jelas dengan muka merah semerah rambutnya. Begitu ribut dan bisa membuat setiap orang yang mendengar mereka jadi menutup telinga karena terlalu berisik, untung saja mereka tak terlihat serta tak terdengar oleh manusia biasa.

Sementara itu, objek penyelidikan para shinigami, Inoue Orihime, menoleh kearah mereka karena mendengar keributan.

"Anu, Tatsuki-chan, kau melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar sambil melayang itu tidak?" tanya Inoue.

"He?" kata Tatsuki mengikuti arah pandangan Inoue. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Itu lho, yang mirip baboon dan berambut merah yang se-"

"SIAPA YANG BABOON?" teriak Renji memotong perkataan Inoue begitu merasa ada yang menyebutkan kata 'Baboon' dan merasa kata itu ditujukan pada dirinya.

"Eh?" kata Inoue.

"Ha?" kata Renji, wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Oh,..Oh,.. ini gawat," batin Matsumoto.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Tatsuki bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"GYAAAA," teriak Renji, Matsumoto, Inoue, dan Tatsuki. Walaupun sebenarnya Matsumoto dan Tatsuki hanya terbawa suasana.

Dengan gesit, Renji langsung membekap Inoue.

"Sssstt,.. diamlah Inoue, dan suruh teman tomboimu itu pergi !" perintah Renji sambil dengan hati-hati melepas bekapannya.

"Ta,.. Tatsuki-chan, bisa tidak kau berangkat ke sekolah duluan? Aku baru ingat kalau masih ada urusan."

"Baiklah, aku duluan kalau begitu, kau juga harus buru-buru supaya tidak telat," kata Tatsuki tanpa curiga dan kemudian meninggalkan Inoue sendirian – bagi Tatsuki -.

"Jadi, apa maksunya semua ini?" tanya Renji dengan muka ketakutan dan pucat, badannya gemetaran tak jelas.

"Ini benar-benar gawat," gumam Matsumoto dengan wajah sama pucatnya dengan Renji.

"Ki,... kita akan dibunuh Taichou," kata Matsumoto dan Renji bersamaan.

Inoue yang masih disana hanya memandang bingung mereka berdua. "A,.. Ano, akan terlihat memalukan kalau anda berdua masih memakai kostum syuting film itu," kata Inoue setelah meneliti pakaian yang dipakai Renji dan Matsumoto.

"Ini bukan kostum tahu, ini seragam Shinigami," kata Renji keras-keras dengan bangga, dan langsung mendapat pukulan dari Matsumoto.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan diucapkan di depan orangnya tahu, kau bisa membuat kita mendapat masalah," kata Matsumoto.

'Shi-ni-gami?" gumam Inoue lirih, sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya, begitu banyak hingga yang terlihat oleh Inoue hanya putih yang menyilaukan. Dan dia pun pingsan.

"ORIHIME / INOUE!" seru Renji dan Matsumoto.

* I-R *

_**Aku ada dimana? Tempat ini begitu gelap, ah lebih tepatnya hitam, karena aku masih bisa melihat ada dua orang yang saling berhadapan di depanku. Dua orang itu tak benar-benar ada dihadapanku, karena ketika aku berdiri dan hendak menghampiri mereka, aku merasakan sebuah kaca **__**tak kasatmata menghalangiku. **_

"_**Inoue, Inoue," panggil salah satu gadis yang berambut hitam.**_

_**Aku begitu kaget ketika mendapati bahwa salah satu diantara dua gadis yang saling berhadapan itu adalah diriku sendiri.**_

"_**Kuchiki-san," bisik 'diriku'.**_

_**Siapa Kuchiki-san? **__**Apa aku mengenalnya?**_

"_**Inoue, bisakah aku meminjam kekuatanmu?" tanya Kuchiki. Gadis bernama Kuchiki itu begitu mungil, rambutnya hitam legam, hampir sehitam tempat ini. Tapi, aku tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas, seolah aku memang tak diijinkan untuk melihatnya, tapi aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia gadis yang cantik dan berkulit putih pucat.**_

'_**Diriku' hanya menggeleng kuat-kuat, menolak permintaan Kuchiki.**_

"_**Aku mohon padamu Inoue," kata Kuchiki.**_

"_**Kalau aku meminjamkan kekuatanku, Kurosaki-san pasti akan sedih sekali," kata'ku', atau lebih tepatnya, teriak'ku'.**_

_**Suasana menjadi hening setelah itu, yang terdengar hanya isakan'ku'. Dan baru saat itulah aku bisa melihat wajah Kuchiki, wajah yang sangat cantik dan dihiasi mata berwarna amethyst. Dan mata amethyst itu memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.**_

"_**Ugh, aku mengerti, akan kupinjamkan kekuatanku pada Kuchiki-san," kata'ku' pelan.**_

_**Kuchiki tersenyum.**_

_**PYAR. Lagi-lagi aku melihat kilatan putih, dan memori-memori dan kenangan-kenangan yang pernah terlupakan memenuhi pengetahuanku.**_

* I-R *

"Kurosaki-kun," erang Inoue begitu terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Inoue?" tanya Renji dan Matsumoto berbarengan dengan panik.

Inoue memandang setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya terbaring dan samar-samar Inoue mengingat tempatnya berada saat ini, toko Urahara.

"Abarai-kun, Matsumoto-san, kita harus segera menemukan Kuchiki-san, kalau tidak,..."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak, tubuh itu, jiwa itu, akan menghilang sambil menyeret serta Kurosaki-kun bersamanya."

Dan sebuah reiatsu yang luar biasa besar langsung dirasakan oleh mereka semua, reiatsu yang mereka kenal sekaligus tidak mereka kenal.

"Siapa?"

T B C

Nyohoho,... Chapter 6 telah di update.

Thanks ya buat yang udah RnR chapter 5 kemarin.

Chapter ini, sama chapter 5-nya Destiny adalah fic terakhir sebelum saya Hiatus sementara buat ulangan semester.

Ngga mau macem-macem ama sekolah deh, jangan sampai ngga naik.

Maka dari itu, minta doa ya Readers, biar Julie bisa ngerjain soal ulangan terus naik kelas dan bisa nulis di FFn lagi.

Sekian, ditunggu REVIEW-nya ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo**** tuh.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : Siapa Hikari sebenarnya, Siapa Rui sebenarnya, Apa yang mereka berdua inginkan?**

**Chapter 7**

**- New Mystery -**

Sesuatu muncul dari retakan di langit, sesuatu yang besar dan bisa dibilang raksasa, tapi Ichigo bukannya lari, dia malah terdiam sambil mencoba mengingat seolah pernah melihat makhluk itu sebelumnya.

"Kurosaki-san, ada apa?" Tanya Rui, sepertinya tak bisa melihat menos grande yang tengah mencoba keluar menuju real word.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, kita harus lari karena ada sesuatu yang mirip raksasa yang mungkin dapat membunuh kita."

Rui memandangnya penuh kebingungan, dan mengikuti pandangan Ichigo ke langit. Matanya membulat, tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga. Kemudian matanya bolak-balik memandang Ichigo dan menos.

"Itu, apa?" tanya Rui dengan suara tercekat.

Ternyata Rui juga bisa melihat menos itu.

Sang menos telah keluar dari retakab yang kini menjadi lubang di langit, kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersiap mengeluarkan cero kearah mereka berdua. Walau Ichigo tak tahu atau tepatnya tak ingat mengenai apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh sang menos, tapi sepertinya dia tahu bahwa mereka dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini Rui!" seru Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rui.

"Tu- Tunggu, tasku dan sepatuku ma-,"

"Jangan pedulikan itu, pedulikan saja nyawamu!" kata Ichigo memotong protes Rui.

BLAR

Terlambat, sang menos telah menembakkan ceronya, tak sepenuhnya mengenai mereka, tapi tetap menimbulkan luka gores yang menyakitkan.

"Ugh, Rui, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo ketika melihat Rui terbaring tak jauh darinya sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya seolah menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

'Dia kesakitan, dan kepalanya terluka,' batin Ichigo, berusaha mencapai tempat gadis malang itu.

"Ahh,... sudah dimulai rupanya, siapa ya?' tanya sebuah suara, suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Ichigo,... dan Rui.

"Hikari?" bisik Ichigo, bahkan Rui pun yang sedang kesakitan bisa mendongak keatas sambil membisikkan nama Hikari dengan nada tak percaya, melihat Menos telah menghilang, terbunuh oleh sayap-sayap api yang berterbangan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Rui, tapi tekadnya untuk berteriak kalah oleh rasa sakit yang menghujam kepalanya.

"Ugh," rintih Rui, dunia seolah menjadi kaca yang hancur, membawanya menuju ketidak sadaran.

"Itu, satu dari 5 kekuatan yang akan membawamu mencapai tujuanmu. Jadi, kau harus sabar menghadapi rasa sakit itu ya Rui-chan," kata Hikari. "Tapi aku tak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk menemanimu melewati rasa sakit, ada pengejar yang datang jadi aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa," lanjut Hikari, menghilang setelah sayap-sayap api yang telah membunuh menos mengelilinginya dalam bentuk pusaran hingga dia tak terlihat, meninggalkan Ichigo yang tak bisa berkata-kata dan kebingungan bersama Rui yang pingsan.

Dan tepat saat api menghilang sepenuhnya, senkaimon terbuka, memunculkan sosok pria muda berambut panjang sebahu yang memakai kimono hitam dan haori putih berlambangkan angka 6, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?" tanya Ichigo, jelas kebingungan dengan keajaiban yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu bocah, dan tunjukkan padaku dimana wanita berambut pirang itu!" seru Byakuya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Sementara itu, di Seireitei, markas divisi 1, Sou-Taichou berdiri sendirian sambil memandang daratan Soul Society yang begitu tenang. Tapi, sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang mengganggunya, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan datang diantar pusaran sayap api.

"Lama tak bertemu Yama-jii," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang, menampakkan wajah bagaikan anak-anak.

"Apa maumu kemari Hikari? Belum puaskah kau membuat kerepotan pegawai penjaga gerbang dengan cara mengirim para Hollow sekaligus?" tanya Sou-taichou tanpa menoleh.

"Haha,... jangan sinis begitu, bukankah kau punya pertanyaan lain yang lebih penting dari pada kepuasanku, misalnya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menunda eksekusi roh itu."

Dan Sou-Taichou berbalik, memandang Hikari dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan semuanya padaku!"

T B C

Author's Note :

Chapter 7 update nih.

Makasih ya yang udah REVIEW chapter 6 kemarin.

Dan,.. mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian, akan kujelaskan sekali lagi deh.

Rui itu Rukia, Rukia itu Rui dan penjelasannya ngga lama lagi akan kupublish.

Peran Hikari disini akan dijelaskan lebih detail di chapter 9.

Oh, soal yang hilang ingatan tuh, ingatan para manusia aja yang diapus, para Shinigami masih inget kok ama Rukia.

Dan yang tau kalo Rukia itu Rui Cuma Sou-taichou, Byakun, dan Hitsun.

Nah, kalau masih bingung tunggu aja chapter berikutnya, atau tanya aja lagi.

Oke, chapter kali inipun jangan lupa RnR!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo**** tuh.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : Shinigami de wa nai, Kuchiki Rukia da**

**Chapter 8**

**- Kuchiki Rukia -**

"Cih, kau masih bisa memikirkan Hikari ketika ada orang yang terluka?" Tanya Ichigo pada Byakuya sambil menunjuk tubuh Rui yang kehilangan kesadaran.

Byakuya melirik Rui, kemudian kembali memandang Ichigo. "Dia bisa diurus nanti, lagipula Hitsugaya-Taichou akan segera datang."

Ichigo menahan marah. Dan dengan tertatih-tatih, mendekati Rui.

"Jadi, kemana si wanita pirang itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo setengah berteriak, frustasi, sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Rui.

Byakuya lama-lama tidak tega juga melihat Ichigo yang mati-matian berusaha membopong Rui, padahal tubuh pemuda itu sudah hampir kehilangan stamina.

"Aku jadi heran, kemana pria yang sudah mengalahkan Aizen?" batin Byakuya sambil bershunpo ke tempat Ichigo. "Andai saja tak ada perintah untuk menghapus ingatan para manusia dan menyegel kekuatan spiritual mereka."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo ketika Byakuya hendak mengambil alih tubuh Rui.

Byakuya tak memedulikan protes itu, dan malah sibuk berpikir. "Dan itu semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja pria orange ini tak hilang ingatan gara-gara terlalu shock atas kematian Rukia."

"Hei," teguran Ichigo yang satu ini berhasil menyeret Byakuya kembali ke tempat ini.

Byakuya menoleh memandang Ichigo dengan mata sedikit menyipit. "Apa?"

"Kau yang 'apa?',"

Rupanya, kini Byakuya dan Ichigo sedang berebut hak menggendong Rui.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja kata-kataku, kita akn membawanya ke tempat Urahara!"

Dan mereka berdua saling melempar deathglare yang diawali oleh Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-Taichou," seru Hitsugaya ketika sampai di TKP.

Sontak, deathglare keduanya beralih ke Hitsugaya.

Seolah tak menyadari deathglare yang ditujukan padanya, Hitsugaya dengan biasa saja bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan disini?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Dan si rambut pirang itu berhasi kabur tepat ketika aku sampai disini," jawab Byakuya.

"Yaahh,.. bahkan Taichou divisi 6 pun tak akan bisa mengalahkan si 'penjaga dunia akhir'," komentar Hitsugaya kemudian mengambil alih Rui ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada protes.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat Urahara! Dan Kuchiki-Taichou, tolong kau bawa si orange itu!"

Byakuya dan Ichigo tak berkomentar, hanya melaksanakan kata-kata Hitsugaya, entah ada angin apa.

Dan sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, Ichigo bertanya, "Eh, kalian hantu kan? Tapi aku tak pernah tahu ada hantu seperti kalian, kalian itu siapa sih?"

Membuat Byakuya dan Hitsugaya bingung juga. Mereka diperintahkan untuk tak memperlihatkan sosok mereka di depan mantan manusia, karena itu berarti akan ada resiko ingatan para manusia kembali. Dan kalaupun mereka 'terlihat', mereka tak boleh memberitahu identitas mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita menyelamatkan perempuan ini dulu," kata Hitsugaya mengelak.

Dan dengan mengabaikan protes Ichigo, mereka langsung pergi ke tempat Urahara.

**~C.c.C~**

Rui's POV

Dunia seperti kaca yang pecah.

Pemandangan pantai kini digantikan pemandangan lingkungan perumahan desa. Aku melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang tanpa menghiraukan kehadiranku.

"Shinigami mungil," kata sebuah suara, suara Hikari.

Aku pun menoleh kearah asal suara, melihat Hikari dan seorang wanita mungil yang tadi dipanggil Shinigami, dan aku sungguh terkejut melihat kemiripanku dan gadis itu, tidak mirip-mirip amat sih sebenarnya, rambutku lebih panjang dan aku lebih tinggi sekitar 10 cm dari gadis itu.

"Hikari-sama," kata si Shinigami, menyapa balik Hikari.

"Keputusan sudah dibuat, masa depanmu sudah ditentukan," kata Hikari tanpa basa-basi, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya yang serius,.. dan dingin.

Shinigami itu kelihatan tegang. "Katakan padaku! Keputusan seperti apapun akan kuterima, dan kau sudah tahu sendiri aku sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk semenjak aku datang ke tempat ini, tempat inti jiwa para roh berakhir, tempat dimana eksistensi mereka akan ditentukan."

Hikari menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Kau,..."

Aku tak bisa mendengar keputusannya, jadi aku mencondongkan tubuh sedikit kedepan.

"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama, ayo pergi Shinigami," kata Hikari setelah mengatakan keputusan.

Shinigami itu tersenyum, menoleh kearahku. "Shinigami de wa nai, Kuchiki Rukia da. Ingatlah itu!" dan gadis itu terlihat kabur di mataku, menghilang bersama Hikari dan pemandangan perumahan itu.

Dunia kembali pecah, seolah terbuat dari kaca, dan menjadi gelap gulita, sampai aku membuka mata dan melihat diriku terbaring di sebuah futon di tempat yang tak kukenal.

**~C.c.C~**

Normal POV

Ichigo duduk di hadapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh, salah satu diantara orang-orang itu adalah Inoue.

"Apakah sudah?"

Ichigo mendengar pertanyaan pelan itu dari seorang anak perempuan yang dipanggil Ururu.

Seorang pria bertopi yang dipanggil Urahara menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dan semua orang mendesah lega.

"Ada apa sih ini?" batin Ichigo.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," jawab seorang pria bernama Byakuya dengan dingin.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam. "Tentu saja ini ada urusannya denganku, aku berada di TKP dan juga terlibat secara langsung dalam kejadian ini, AKU MENGENAL RUKIA," kata Ichigo menekankan kata-kata bahwa dia kenal Rukia. "Dan aku meyakini bahwa Rukia dan Rui berhubungan," tambahnya, kali ini dengan nada dingin.

Semua orang menahan nafas dengan tak kentara, namun Ichigo menyadari itu, ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Ichigo.

"Hee, aku benar ya?"

Tapi, sebelum Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya menyangkalnya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Rui yang kebingungan.

"Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, ini dimana? Dan katakan padaku, siapa shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia sebenarnya? Dan dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Rui sekaligus.

Dan lagi-lagi, semua orang dibuat kaget. Hanya saja, sekarang kekagetan itu ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

T B C

Yay, udah chappie 8 nie. Thank you so much bagi yang udah bersedia merepiu cerita ini.

Saya bales dulu repiu dari chapter 7 ya?

avia chibi-chan : ini udah diapdet

Arlheaa : iya, ini udah apdet.

RukiaRizkaMala : temukan jawabannya di chapter ini atau chapter depan.

Yuki-ssme : ya si Rukia. Disuruh Sou-Taichou kali.

Aizawa Ayumu : iya, ini apdet.

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : sudah apdet.

Riztichimaru : apdet nih.

Bunny de Gaje : temukan jawabannya di chapter ini atau chapter depan.

LunaTsuki KitaMura : Sudah apdet Bu...

aRaRaNcHa : lagi-lagi saya harus mngulang kalimat. Temukan jawabannya di chapter ini atau chapter depan.

Nah, kali ini RnR lagi ya? Ditunggu lho! Anggap aja ngasih saya hadiah atas kerja keras saya ini*Ditendang*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo**** tuh.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : Good Bye Rukia, Welcome Rui. But, Rukia is Rui, and Rui is Rukia, right?**

**Chapter 9**

**- Equivalen Trade -**

Hikari dan Sou-taichou masih berdiri di ruangan divisi satu yang memungkinkan mereka memandang daratan Soul Society. Suasana disana hening sejak Sou-Taichou memerintahkan Hikari untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan keheningan ini masih berlangsung hingga kini.

Diam-diam dalam keheningan itu Hikari mengingat-ingat bagaimana pertemuannya dulu dengan Rukia, dan juga mengenai bagaimana perjanjian diantara mereka terbentuk.

Sudah merupakan keharusan bagi setiap roh yang meninggal untuk mendapat pengadilan terakhir mereka, entah itu berreinkarnasi atau malah dihancurkan rohnya. Dan kebetulan sekali bahwa roh milik Kuchiki Rukia sudah diputuskan untuk dimusnahkan, tak akan ada kehidupan kedua bagi gadis itu.

Dia, sebagai penyampai keputusan, tentu saja harus melakukan tugasnya untuk memberitakan keputusan itu pada Rukia. Tapi rupanya, semuanya berkembang ke arah yang menarik yang berada di luar dugaannya.

"Kau tentu kenal betul siapa aku, kita sudah saling bekerja sama selama ribuan tahun. Dan kaulah yang tau benar siapa aku, tentunya setelah diriku sendiri," kata Hikari pada Sou-Taichou.

"Kau terlalu basa-basi."

Hikari tersenyum masam. "Hei, sabar saja kenapa. Kita sudah hidup ribuan tahun, dan kematian tak akan mengejarku selamanya dan tak akan mengejar dirimu saat ini."

"Dan kapankah kau akan memberitahuku apa tujuanmu?"

"Huh, tujuanku adalah aku ingin melihat apakah sebuah perasaan bernama 'cinta' bisa mengalahkan takdir," kata Hikari, nada suaranya menjadi ketus.

"Itu keinginan yang bodoh, padahal jawaban dari keinginanmu itu sudah terpampang jelas di depan matamu."

Hikari tersenyum. "Siapa tahu saja?" dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan sayap api milik Hikari menyelimuti gadis itu, hendak membawanya menuju tempat lain.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Sou-Taichou.

Sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia, Hikari berkata, "Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja ya Yama-jii, saat itu aku juga akan mengatakan alasanku membuat keributan di sini ketika Rui pertama kali dihidupkan kembali."

Dan Hikari pun menghilang, meninggalkan Sou-Taichou yang hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

.

.

Hikari melewati sebuah lingkaran bercahaya, dan sekarang berdiri di sebuah perumahan desa. Dunia akhir para roh, dunia reinkarnasi, tempat dimana masa depan para roh itu ditentukan, bereinkarnasi atau berakhir menjadi roh yang hancur.

Dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah roh yang ditakdirkan hancur, batin Hikari.

Setiap jalanan yang dia lalui kembali mengingatkannya akan bagaimana dia menjalin kesepakatan dengan Kuchiki Rukia, dan saat dia untuk pertama kalinya menentang keputusan takdir. Tapi, asalkan ada pertukaran setara, semua akan baik-baik saja, masih berjalan sesuai jalur takdir.

Dia mengambil ingatan Rukia, sementara Rukia sebagai Rui harus mendapatkan ingatannya dengan cara mengembalikan ingatan teman-temannya sendiri. Dan yang lebih penting, seseorang dengan sukarela menukarkan hidupnya demi gadis itu.

Dia juga jadi mengingat kata-katanya pada Rukia sebelum ingatan gadis itu dia ambil. "Katakan selamat tinggal pada Rukia, dan ucapkan selamat datang pada Rui."

"Tapi, Rukia atau Rui adalah aku, Rukia dan Rui adalah otang yang sama," kata Rukia memprotes.

Dan setelahnya, semua berjalan seperti yang sekarang tengah terjadi.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Yama-jii nanti, dia sudah susah payah menghapus ingatan para manusia itu, malah aku suruh si Rui mengembalikan ingatan mereka," kata Hikari pelan sambil terus berjalan.

**~C.c.C~**

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" seru Rui tak sabar.

Semua yang mengetahui kenyataan hanya berpandangan dengan ragu.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan kami beritahu, tapi hanya sebatas yang kalian sudah ketahui.

"Rui adalah Rukia, dan kenapa bisa begitu itu karena perbuatan Hikari, penjaga dunia sana, dunia setelah dunia roh. Dan kau Kurosaki Ichigo, masa lalumu memang berhubungan erat dengan Kuchiki Rukia, terlalu erat malah."

"Lalu, apa hubungan Inoue denganku dan Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Dia salah satu dari 5 orang yang ingatannya harus dikembalikan agar semua ini berakhir, itu kata Soutaichou," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Dan untuk apa kalian mengejar Hikari?" giliran Rukia bertanya.

"Soutaichou ingin memastikan tujuan dari Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang dalam proses dikabulkan oleh Hikari dengan mengembalikan Kuchiki Rukia ke dalam kehidupan tanpa reinkarnasi," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Dan siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Itu masih rahasia, yang jelas kami itu bagian dari masa lalu kalian yang dihapus," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Dan kalau kalian cukup puas dengan jawaban itu, kau bisa pulang Kurosaki, dan kau bisa kembali beristirahat Rui," kata Byakuya dingin.

Dan selanjutnya, Ichigo dan Rui,.. atau Rukia, entahlah, melaksanakan perintah dari Byakuya yang dia ucapkan dengan dingin dan reiatsu besar.

T B C

Saya jamin 2 chapter lagi bakal tamat ini fic. Dan maaf ya kalau nanti endingnya mengecewakan, gara-gara WB sih.

Ayo di RnR terus!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo**** tuh.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : Semua orang bisa melakukan apa saja demi tujuan mereka, bahkan sebuah tujuan sepele seperti mengatakan 'I love you'**

**Chapter 10**

**- I love you -**

Hari demi hari berganti, waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah sekitar 3 bulan sejak kehadiran Rui. Ingatan semua teman-temannya, kecuali Ichigo, telah kembali seluruhnya.

Rui kini pun kembali menjadi Rukia, yang telah mengetahui hampir seluruh hal mengenai masa lalunya, kecuali apa tujuannya meminta Hikari untuk menunda kematiannya. Yang dia tahu pasti adalah dia meminta Hikari menunda kematian abadinya karena dia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan hidup yang kedua.

Ichigo pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali ingatannya, dia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Rukia berharga baginya dari mimpi pertama yang dia lihat, betapa dia begitu bersedih melihat bahwa dia tak bisa melindungi Rukia.

Ingatan milik Ichigo kini berputar pada saat dimana dia menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi. Ingatan yang membuatnya semakin menyesal tak bisa menyelamatkan Rukia di Hueco mundo.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," begitu kata teman-temannya, entah apa tujuan mereka mengatakan itu, tapi jelas ada tujuan dibalik kata-kata itu.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, tapi kan tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya," kata Ichigo pada teman-temannya ketika mereka semua memaksanya untuk tak mencoba mengingat.

Dan ketika dia mengatakan kalimat itu, semua teman-temannya terdiam kemudian menyerah, dan langsung pergi dengan wajah tak bersemangat,… dan berduka?

Ah, Ichigo dan Rukia kini juga sudah mengetahui siapa Byakuya dkk sebenarnya, para Shinigami.

Dan sekarang, kedua orang yang berada dalam kenangan membingungkan itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Rukia, kenapa kau memanjangkan rambut?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, memandang Ichigo yang memandang ke samping. "Kenapa ya?" Tanya balik Rukia sambil memegangi poninya. "Kurasa sih ini kerjaannya Hikari-sama."

Ichigo memandangnya sekarang. "Dan bagaimana caranya kau menjadi lebih tinggi sepuluh cm dalam waktu sekitar setahun?"

Rukia kini hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, aku binguuuung," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Aku juga bingung. Aku tak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri, maupun tentang Hikari-sama," kata Rukia.

"Kalau dia sih tak perlu kau bingungkan."

"Hmm,.."

Ichigo maju dua langkah menuju tempat Rukia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu. "Aku berangkat duluan ya, Rukia. Berpikirlah sepuasmu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Oh, wajah Rukia memerah. Sayang sekali Ichigo melewatkannya.

Selepas kepergian Ichigo, Rukia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan wajah merah padam dan pose yang tak berubah.

"Kau kenapa, Shinigami mungil?" sebuah suara bertanya, membuat Rukia refleks berbalik.

"Hikari-sama?" seru Rukia tak percaya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian Gothloli hitam putih dan membawa payung yang serasi dengan pakaiannya. "Apa-apaan pakaian itu?"

"Kau tak suka? Padahal kukira ini cocok untukku," kata Hikari sambil melirik pakaiannya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja itu terlalu mencolok," kata Rukia.

"Dan jangan pedulikan ini sekarang, bagaimana dengan ingatanmu?"

Rukia merona merah dalam sekejab.

"Aku, aku belum tahu," jawabnya tergagap.

Hikari melihat Rukia dengan tajam, dan Rukia jadi berpikir bahwa _pandangan mata bisa membunuh_ ada benarnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merona? Aneh sekali," pertanyaan Hikari tersebut bagaikan pisau yang menancap di jantungnya.

Lalu dengan wajah merah dan terbata-bata Rukia berkata, "I-itu, aku hanya baru saja berpikir, apakah mungkin dulu itu aku me-menyukai Ichigo."

"Selangkah menuju tujuan, Rukia," batin Hikari, sebuah senyum licik terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah, aku berangkat dulu ya, aku tak mau terlambat," kata Rukia setelah melirik jam tangan berbentuk kelinci miliknya.

"Aku masih sabar menunggu lho, Rukia," kata Hikari ketika Rukia mulai tak terlihat oleh pandangan. "menunggu saat perasaanmu bisa mengalahkan takdir." Dan kemudian Hikari menghilang.

.

.

Bel SMA Karakura berbunyi nyaring, terlalu nyaring malah, pikir Ichigo. Dengan biasa saja Ichigo merapikan bukunya, kemudian menjemput Rukia di kelas sebelah.

"Apakah Hikari Rui ada?" Tanya Ichigo pada salah seorang teman sekelas Rukia.

"Oh," gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mencari-cari Rukia. "Dia sudah pulang," katanya.

"Ah, terima kasih ya," kata Ichigo kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kemana anak itu?" batin Ichigo. Kemudian terpikirlah oleh Ichigo untuk ke tempat itu.

.

.

"Rukia, ternyata kau memang ada disini ya," kata Ichigo ketika menemukan Rukia berada di tepi sungai Karakura, tempat ibu Ichigo dulu meninggal.

"Oh, Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Mencarimu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia langsung memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hmmph, kenapa kau memandangku begitu?" Tanya Ichigo. "Kau jadi mirip denganku."

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa kau sampai terpikir mencariku kemari."

Ichigo diam seketika. "Iya, ya, kenapa ya?" Ichigo bingung sendiri. "Apakah mungkin ingatanku tiba-tiba muncul sendiri seperti ini ya? Beberapa kali yang seperti ini pernah terjadi sih."

_Aku ingin-_

Sebuah kata-kata terlintas di pikiran Rukia.

"Dan sekarang, aku jadi ingat kalau kaulah yang telah,… menghentikan hujan dihatiku," kata Ichigo.

_Aku ingin dia tahu-_

Lagi-lagi, dan sadarlah Rukia bahwa itu adalah tujuannya meminta Hikari memberinya waktu sebagai manusia, yang harus dibayar dengan ingatannya. Dan dengan kemampuan Hikari, Rukia berhasil meminta teman-temannya untuk membagi ingatan mereka kepadanya melalui mimpi.

"Dan kau jugalah yang telah memberiku kekuatan, kan?"

_Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya_

Rukia memandang Ichigo tidak percaya. Jadi, selama ini dia memang mencintai Ichigo, dan meminta Hikari mengembalikannya sebagai manusia serta membuat kekacauan hanya agar dia bisa mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa dia mencintai pria itu?

"Ada apa Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tak ada apa-apa."

_Aku tak peduli apapun, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku, bahwa aku mencintainya, mencintai Ichigo._

"Akhirnya, tantangan terakhir sudah menanti di depan mata," kata Hikari tak jauh dari sana.

T B C

Chapter depan tamat.

Dan kenapa ada yang berpikiran bahwa Ichigo akan mati? Saya tak pernah memberi petunjuk seperti itu.

Dan saya bisa pastikan ini adalah ending campuran, sad + Happy. Gimana bisa begitu? Itu rahasia author.

Yup, ayo di RnR terus sampai chapter terakhir.

Balesan REVIEW :

**Yuki-ssme :** Thanks For RnR. Nasibnya Happy Ending kok.

**Ruki Yagami :** Thanks For RnR. Buat kamu seorang, akan kujelasin entar lewat PMs.

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend' :** Thanks For RnR. Udah diapdet, dan teruslah me-RnR.

**Aizawa Ayumu :** Thanks For RnR. Tenang aja bu, ntar Happy Ending kok.

**Sarsaraway20 :** Thanks For RnR.. Happy Ending kok. Kalau masih bingung, tanya aja, ntar aku jelasin lewsat PMs.

**aRaRaNcHa :** Thanks For RnR. Aduh, kok bisa berpikiran Sad Ending semua sih, Happy ending kok.

**Avia chibi-chan :** Thanks For RnR. Kalau dari chapter ini belum ngerti, ntar aku jelasin lewat PMs.

Oke, sekian dan teruslah me-RnR fic ini.

Julie V.


	11. Chapter 11

**ct****Disclaimer: BLEACH punya tite kubo tuh.**

**Warning :OC, OOC, AU, Typo, ICHIRUKI. Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**SUMMARY : "Sekarang, semuanya Happy Ending," – Hikari.**

**Chapter 11**

**- Happy Ending -**

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia yang setengah melamun segera menoleh memandang Ichigo. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau melamun dan kelihatan,.. sedih?"

Rukia pura-pura kesal. "Mana mungkin aku sedih kalau aku sudah mendapatkan ingatanku kembali?"

Ichigo memandang Rukia ragu, tapi kemudian pandangan ragu itu lenyap dan digantikan pandangan sayang. "Ya, mana mungkin sedih ya, terutama aku."

Giliran Rukia yang memandang Ichigo bingung.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Mana mungkin aku sedih jika akhirnya aku ingat bahwa kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, dan orang yang,… kucintai," kata Ichigo. "Dan lagi, aku senang sekali karena kita memiliki kesempatan hidup bersama sekali lagi."

Kata-kata Ichigo bagaikan menusuk Rukia, membuat gadis itu ingin menangis. Gadis itu tahu, bahwa pada akhirnya rohnya akan hancur, 3 hari lagi. Dan itu, akan membuat Ichigo sedih. Dan Rukia, tak ingin membuat Ichigo sedih.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis Rukia?"

"Aku hanya senang," kata Rukia. "Karena aku,… juga mencintaimu Ichigo." Rukia menyentuh pipi Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya. "Mencintaimu di masa laluku, masa depanku, dan sekarang, selalu mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku, hanya kamu."

Ichigo langsung merengkuh Rukia dalam pelukannya begitu dia selesai berkata-kata. "Aku juga Rukia, aku juga."

_Tapi, kita tak akan memiliki masa depan, Ichigo_, batin Rukia.

Dan Rukia pun membalas pelukan Ichigo dengan erat.

. .

Dok,… Dok,… Dok,….

"Ishida-kun, Ishida-kun," pangil Inoue sambil menggedor pintu rumah Ishida.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintu, Ishida.

"Ya, Inoue-san?"

Inoue memasang ekspresi seperti ingin menangis. "Bagaimana ini, Ishida-kun?"

Ishida menghela nafas kemudian memeluk Inoue. "Tenanglah, Inoue-san," kata Ishida. "Kuchiki tak mungkin ingin melukai perasaan Kurosaki, dia tak akan tega membuat Kurosaki menangis."

Inoue mengangguk dalam pelukan Ishida. "Tapi, Kuchiki-san akan mati lagi, dan mungkin saja gara-gara itu Kurosaki-kun jadi terpuruk dan kemudian jiwanya mati."

"Itu tidak mungkin," bantah Ishida. "Kuchiki pasti mengusahakan sesuatu untuk si-bodoh-tukang-bikin-nangis-cewek itu."

Inoue tertawa. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Ishida-kun."

"Tak masalah, asalkan kau tidak terus-terusan membicarakan Kurosaki, aku kan jadi cemburu," kata Ishida.

Inoue blushing.

"Bercanda," kata Ishida setelah keheningan.

Inoue makin merah wajahnya. "Ishida-kun kejaaaammm,…" kata Inoue sambil berlari pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan Inoue-san."

Dan kemudian, setelah Inoue menghilang dari pandangan, Ishida masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan suara debam pintu di belakangnya.

. .

"Selamat malam, Sou-taichou," kata Hikari yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pusaran api di Divisi 1.

Sou-taichou, yang hanya sendirian disana, berbalik dari memandangi Soul Society menjadi memandang garang Hikari.

"Aduh, seram sekali lho, aku jadi takut," canda Hikari.

"Apa maumu?"

Hikari tersenyum. "3 hari lagi, Kuchiki Rukia akan kubawa kembali ke dunia sana," jawab Hikari.

Hening sejenak sampai Sou-taichou berucap, "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Itu rahasia," jawab Hikari.

"Kau memang suka bermain rahasia," gumam Sou-taichou, membuat Hikari tertawa. "Lalu, boleh kutanya apa tujuanmu menghancurkan menara putih?"

Hikari langsung tampak seperti membatu. "Ahahaha,… itu sih hanya karena untuk bersenang-senang kok," jawabnya.

Sou-taichou langsung mendelik memandang Hikari. "Dasar kurang ajar!" kata Sou-taichou sambil menyabetkan Ryujin jakka-nya ke arah Hikari.

"Kyaa,…" jerit Hikari sambil menghindari serangan Ryujin jakka.

"Jangan menjerit seperti perempuan!"

"Aku memang perempuan, Yama-jii!"

"Jangan membantahku!"

Dan seterusnya selama semalaman teriakan terus bergema di ruangan itu, membuat siapapun yang ingin masuk jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Three Days Later

"Rukia!" Ichigo memanggil Rukia yang sedang berdiri dipantai.

Rukia, yang berpakaian terusan kesukaannya, dan rambutnya pun sudah dipotong sebahu seperti dulu, menoleh. "Ichigo," sapa Rukia.

"Ada apa kau ingin kita kemari?"

Rukia tersenyum sedih. "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia berbalik memandang laut. "Aku akan kembali ke dunia sana, mati untuk kedua kalinya."

Ichigo bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ichigo, sebenarnya aku tidak akan bereinkarnasi dan harus hancur, makanya aku meminta Hikari menghidupkanku lagi untuk sementara, hanya untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu," kata Rukia. "Dan sekarang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menerima takdirku."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, sayangnya aku tidak bercanda," kata Rukia. "Tapi aku sendiri pun masih menyimpan harapan untuk bertemu lagi."

"Jangan pergi!" seru Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia. "Aku mohon, Rukia. Kalau kau pergi, hujan akan kembali turun di hatiku."

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. "Mulai sekarang, kau tak akan sendirian lagi. Ada aku atau tidak, kau harus tetap hidup, janji?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji," kata Ichigo.

Rukia berkacak pinggang. "Kemarikan kelingkingmu!" katanya kemudian menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Ichigo. "Berjanjilah, untuk kebahagiaanku juga!"

"Tanpa kau, hidup tak ada artinya," kata Ichigo.

Rukia menghela nafas. Tak tahukah Ichigo bahwa dia sudah hampir diambang batas, dia ingin menangis. "Aku mohon Ichigo," kata Rukia. "Adik-adikmu membutuhkanmu," tambahnya.

Ichigo memandang Rukia tepat di mata, dan disana, dimata Ichigo terpeta jelas kesedihan. "Kau akan meninggalkanku, Rukia, aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu," katanya.

"Selama setahun ini kau bisa bertahan kok, jadi kau pasti bisa bertahan untuk yang kali ini," kata Rukia.

Angin pantai pun berhembus mengisi keheningan mereka.

"Aku berjanji," kata Ichigo akhirnya. "Jika itu dapat membuatmu bahagia, aku akan berjanji."

Rukia pun memeluk Ichigo.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," kata Ichigo, memperat pelukan.

Dan selama beberapa menit mereka terus berpelukan tanpa bergerak, sampai tiba-tiba saja tubuh Rukia seperti dimakan api.

"Apa ini?" seru Ichigo dan Rukia.

Dan disana, Hikari, memakai kimono berwarna ungu dengan motif kupu-kupu, berdiri di tepi pantai, menjawab, "Kau akan dikirim ke dunia sana, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hikari!" seru Rukia dan Ichigo tak percaya.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Rukia dan Hikari menghilang ditelan kobaran api.

"Tunggu! Rukia!" Ichigo hendak meraih Rukia tapi yang dapat dia genggam hanya udara kosong.

Ten Years Later

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, Ichigo tetap menjalani hidup, hanya saja dia kehilangan semangat utamanya. Dan sekarang, dia sedang berada di sebuah pintu kelas, dia menjadi seorang guru SD sekarang.

"Selamat pagi," kata Ichigo ketika memasuki kelas berisi anak-anak berusia sekitar 9-10 tahun.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei," kata anak-anak dalam kelas itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo, mulai hari ini sampai kenaikan kelas, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian," kata Ichigo. "Dan sekarang, saya akan mengabsen kalian."

Dan satu persatu Ichigo menyebutkan nama para murid kelas itu.

"Tsutsumi Rukia?"

"Ada pak," seorang anak perempuan mengangkat tangan.

Ichigo merasa matanya akan keluar dari rongganya. "Rukia?" bisik Ichigo tak percaya ketika melihat anak perempuan bernama Tsutsumi Rukia itu.

Tsutsumi Rukia, berumur 9 tahun, matanya yang besar berwarna violet, dan rambutnya hitam sebahu, identik dengan seorang wanita dari masa lalu Ichigo bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ehh? Pak guru kenapa nangis?" tanya anak-anak kelas serempak.

Ichigo kemudian tersenyum. "Mata Pak guru hanya kemasukan debu kok."

Dan di lain tempat tak jauh dari situ, seorang wanita berambut pirang madu, bermata coklat cerah, dan tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 150 cm sedang mengawasi.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Hisana ya, anak-anak," kata orang tersebut, Hikari, sang penyampai pesan takdir. "Bersyukurlah dia mau menukarkan haknya bereinkarnasi padamu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Hikari tersenyum kemudian pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sekarang, semuanya Happy Ending," katanya sambil menatap langit biru tanpa awan.

! THE END !

Akhirnya saya bisa menyajikan Chapter terakhir ini pada anda semua.

Saya ngga tahu akan jadi seperti apa cerita ini tanpa kalian semua, teman-teman dan para readers yang sudah mendukung saya dan terus mengikuti jalan cerita ini.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada anda semua, terutama :

aRaRaNcHa

Ruki Yagami

avia chibi-chan

minami kyokai

Yuki-ssme

Q-Ren

Aizawa Ayumu

Sora Ninomia

sarsaraway20

So-Chand 'Luph pLend'

Ichikawa Ami

Mika de Zaoldyeck

Zheone Quin

Ciel L- RokujoBaskerville

Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki

aya-na rifa'i

Kaka-Kiri-Nya

Rui Uchikaze

Riztichimaru

Nyit-Nyit

ichirukiluna gituloh

Dwilan cutegt

RukiaRizkaMala

Arlheaa

choCo purple

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

rukiahinata-ika

LunaTsuki KitaMura


End file.
